Hanging by a moment
by FangandLightning
Summary: The story of Lightning and Fang's romance. starting from when Fang wakes up from crystal stasis. Flight
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: well- here is the first part of that long fic! X3 the title is really a song by Lifehouse ^^'. i hate naming things after songs i really do. but no joke i found myself listening to this song almost repeatedly as i type anything to do with these two XD IDK WHY but anyways!_**

'_hay- wake up'_

Wake up? Was she sleeping? She wasn't sure. Everything felt so real. Green eyes slid open, the shock of bright sunlight making her wince. She was laying on the ground- but that didn't seem right. Last she remember was standing on a cliff looking over the landscape of Gran Pulse. Glancing around sharply she realized she was laying on a beach. It only took a moment longer to realize that it was the beach in Bodhum- this set off another alarm in her mind- why would she ever been on Cocoon? Getting to her feet the Woman looked around the air around here seemed still, there was not a single sign of movement. Even the ocean was still- like glass. There was a small sound- the crunching of sand beneath a foot and she wiped around eyes narrowed and reaching for her lance- only to find it not there- and herself gasping sharply at the person who stood there.

Memories suddenly made themselves apparent- she remember then that she was in crystal stasis, she had saved the lives of the people on cocoon and the lives of her friends.

Fang stared at the woman before her- she looked nearly exactly like how she remembered- Same hair, the same face, even the same cloths. The one thing that was different was her eyes- instead of the calm and cool aqua they were a much sharper light ice blue and help much more softness to them.

"Who are you? You're not Lightning!" the woman just gave a small smile- and walked towards her. Even the way this woman walked was different- Lightning had that swing to her hips when she walked. Taking a step back as the other came close enough to be able to touch her, Fang growled a bit.

'_Hush child. It's time for you to wake up. The world is waiting.'_

Fang felt a hand brush against were her brand had been and her vision faded quickly.

Fang jerked up eyes wide. She let out a sharp hiss at the stinging pain in her side and the smaller sting in her arm. Her eyes moved quickly around the room. It looked like now she was in some form of hospital, though the lighting was a lot lower then what she would have suspected. Looking down at herself now- her normal cloths were replaced with a hospital gown. Sh realized that the pain in her arm was coming from the ripped out IV. There was a soft noise in time with her heart beat- a heart monitor.

"Oh you're awake?" Fang whipped her head around to look at the door. In the door way stood a man- silver hair. Wait that silver hair was rather familiar now that she thought about it. Though she doubted that there was anyway that this man could be the boy she knew- she took a crack at it anyways.

"Hope?" the man smiled a bit now.

"good to know you haven't forgotten about me." Fang took a moment to gawk at the man- it really was Hope, the young 14 year old boy who had been adorable on their journey. But now- Damn he had grown up!

"well! Look at that- young Hope has grown up! And into one fine man at that!" she laughed now grinning, before pausing- and frowning.

"wait- where's Vanille? Is she alright?" Fang went to get up but was quickly stopped by Hope.

"whoa- wait a second Fang- your in no condition to be going anywhere right now. Don't worry Vanille is fine. She is still in Crystal stasis but is under heavy guard and is perfectly safe"

"…she is still asleep..?" Fang breathed out, surprised. What… Vanille should have been the first to wake up right? That was the way things were supposed to be. then Fang would wake up right after…

"wait. Hope- that means that Vanille is holding up the pillar alone!"

"Fang… the pillar crumbled and cocoon fell… we managed to get you and Vanille out though" Fang gasped now.

"what! Your telling me that it FELL. That the pillar we made to save cocoon fell" Fang felt herself tremble slightly. Does that mean that what her and Vanille did was for nothing? Did that mean that the Fal'cie won?

"…Fang. Its been 500 years after the fall of Coccon. Since we defeated Orphan, to say that you missed a lot while you were asleep would be an understatement." Giving a slight nod Fang laid back.

"so explain then"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ****this chapter is Fang again. more Angsty then the last really. but the next one is more light hearted no pun intended.**

Fang buried her face into the pillow; she still couldn't believe all of this. She had been asleep for another 500 years. It was hard to believe really. Even more so considering that some of the people she had met back then were still alive. The Pulse woman had been shocked when Hope had told her the whole story of what had happened- and when she had heard the rest of the story that Hope didn't really know from Noel.

Noel- she had heard his story too. The two of them got along rather well too. The two of them had a bit in common.

But nonetheless it had been nearly three months since she had awoken- and she was now staying with Serah and Snow. The two of them had nearly demanded that she stay with them in New Bodhum. she hadn't found herself able to do much- they either wouldn't let her or she just too…depressed to do so, Vanille wasn't there so she didn't have anyone to protect this time around- her L'cie mark was gone so there was no focus to be done. and also- there was no Lightning.

Lightning- the beautiful pink haired woman that had become her close friend. The woman shat she had grown close to during their travels. The very same woman who had once slapped her. the two of them were often the first to strike in a battle and more often then not fought together. They had even come to the point of fighting side by side- no a word needing to be passed between the two of them. It had been joked by the others that the two of them acted like a married couple going threw normal everyday motions. The two women had scoffed at that but both had turned away with a slight flush to their faces.

In reality- Fang had managed to fall for the cold woman. it had first just been lust she knew- she had wanted those legs wrapped around her and to see the woman lose that cold soldier persona in favor of crying out Fang's name. but during their time on Gran Pulse, fang had really come to see _who_ Lightning was, and found herself taken with the determined, confident, and sexy woman. She was never to sure how the other woman felt- there had been looks passed to her that had shown that perhaps the other woman felt the same as she did but Fang was never quite sure.

At the tale of what Lightning had been doing- Fang had been furious. For her to serve the Etro was like a slap to the face. How could the Soldier serve under such a cruel goddess, the goddess who sent her beasts to pass judgment on broken L'cie.

Noel had been nearly furious when Fang had said it to the others. He had barked out that she was wrong about the goddess. In reality- it was a mere difference in the way the two had grown up and what the others around had believed in. after a rather large argument between the two of them- both being rather stubborn about the subject- but the argument had ended being broken up and the subject left alone.

Fang let out a soft sigh curling up further into the bed. She couldn't wait for Vanille to wake up. She was going mental thinking about all of this. It was better to move on and forget Lightning. After all those who set foot into the Unseen Realm never come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang laughed, it was really a wonder how Snow had managed to get someone like Serah. Some how the topic of Lightning had come up she wasn't sure how- but it had only been good conversation. Thankfully. It had started when they the three had gone to the bar- for a few drinks considering it had been 7 months since Fang had woken up and Serah had suggested that they celebrate. Fang wasn't even sure how Lightning had come up, and how it was like the other two knew how she felt. Neither said it, surprising considering Snow and all, and then the conversation had turned to the pink haired Soldier's legs.

Fang had nearly groaned at that, because anyone would love those damn legs- and the fact that the woman clearly had no issues showing them off, knowing how good they looked or not, was a just plain tease. It had been then that Snow had decided to say

'Sis does have some sexy legs' this had prompted a shocked choking sound from Serah then he got a punch in the face from her.

And now here Fang was, Laughing at the two of them as Serah yelled at Snow about looking at her sister in the first place, and with the way Snow w as defending himself her was jut putting his foot in his mouth. After the man had a bloody nose and quite a few bruises Serah sat down next to her. She paused to take a sip of her drink before leaning closer to Fang- and murmured

" I don't really blame him- Claire _does_have nice legs, who do you think told her that a short skirt would be a better idea to fight in? tch" Fang turned to look at Serah who was taking a sip of her drink again.

"Serah. I think you are drunk"

The pink haired woman giggled, shaking her head, Snow's attempt to get of the ground being merly background noise at the woman's next words.

"This is my First drink Fang. Im not drunk by any means." She turned to snow then and helped him get to his feet and sit back down. he looked at Fang, an eyebrow raised

"You ok Fang? You look shocked" The pulse woman shook her head and muttered,

"'m fine" and chugged the rest of her own drink.

Fuck- Serah needed to not feed her shit like that. Really. She thought as she ordered another drink.

Fang just needed to forget it, everything- Lightning included.


	4. Chapter 4

'_you don't believe that she is coming back' _

Fang snorted at the woman who sat on a rock a bit away from her. That woman who she had seen before she woke up from her crystallization, the woman who seemed to enjoy stalking her in her dreams. Fang had managed to grow use to her presence but never go used to how much she looked like lightning. The first sight always made her heart long for the real thing- the real Lightning.

She wanted to see Aqua eyes- not the Ice blue that this person had. It was an ever constant reminder of something she had trying to forget for nearly a year now. Nearly every night this woman was here- waiting for her.

"I told you before; no one comes back from the Unseen realm"

'_What if she did? What would you do then? Would you tell her how much you care?'_

Fang turned away now- and a soft chuckle came from the other at her reaction. There was the soft sound of feet moving on grass and a hand touched her arm. The Hunter turned her head to look at the woman- this was the first time she had been touched by the other.

The feeling seemed to tug at a faint feeling that she had felt before but couldn't seem to place were she had felt it.

'_I was asked to wake you up. And I have done that. But you are still sleeping, you refuse to wake up. I thought you were better then that. You think you have nothing to fight for-'_

"There isn't! Vanille isn't here- I don't have a focus, I have no goal to pursue now!"

'_you just don't wish to see one. You are just staying here- trapped in your own doubts. Is being bound to a focus what you truly want? Didn't you fight to become unbound to your brand? Because surly if you would like a new focus there are enough Fal'cie would I'm sure would love to brand you and give you a focus to chase. But then what will you have? Just a brand and a focus. But what about what you have now were you are? You have others around you don't you? You have a family waiting for you to come out of this place you are stuck in. Like this you are just pushing them away, hurting them.'_

Fang took a step back now. She didn't want to believe that all of those words were right. Fang knew if what she really wanted was to become a l'cie again- she could have gone out and found a Fal'cie.

'_This will be the last you see of me. I have no reason to continue watching someone who is broken. It's sad to see someone who had the strength to save a world crumble into despair after' _

"Who are you"Fang breathed out now, brows furrowing taking another step back from were the woman stood. But even so the woman didn't make a move other then shaking her head and giving Fang a sad look.

'_You are one of the last children of the Hallowed Pulse, and yet your fate seems to be my own fault. I took you away from this world at first. Only for you to be woken up in a world you know nothing about. And here I woke you up this time only to have you fall into despair, because of another action I took. But it ends soon. I am quickly regaining my own strength. The war between gods has ended with the death of one.' _

"what are you talking about? Everything is your fault? A war between gods? What does that mean?" the woman just shook her head again, not answering the questions.

'_Go hunting when you awake. Perhaps you will find what part of you that you have lost. And when you come back maybe you will find something more' _


	5. Chapter 5

Fang grinned as she speared another monster with her lance. Pausing to pant once the wave of monsters stopped coming at her- having run off in fear. Standing up strait she whipped the sweat from her brow. She had been up to this for a few days now, staying out in the wilds of Gran Pulse. It was a really great feeling she had to admit. Out with nothing but herself and her lance, against the beasties wondering the land. Though she supposed she should have let someone know she was going out here… eh they would deal with it.

Looking up at the sky, the Hunter decided that I would probably be best to settle down for the night. Looking down at the monster still speared on her lance she decided that it wouldn't hurt to leave it for the other monsters roaming about. It would keep them busy and away from her camp at least. And she had killed and prepared food last night with more then enough dried out for her to eat for a few days comfortably. Grabbing onto her lance she jerked it out of the monster's side giving the end a brief glance to make sure that it wasn't broken or anything of the sort. Giving a nod of satisfaction she set back out to her camp.

Fang let herself settle against a rock, gazing into the fire burning in front of her. she couldn't believe how simple things felt now. like nothing was wrong, she briefly wondered why she hadn't thought to just go hunting before.

She felt like her mind had just been cleared of everything. There were no worries of when Vanille would wake up- she knew that the younger would in her own time, she was too peppy to stay down for long anyways.

Her mind was still unsure when it came to Lightning though- the woman was insanely stubborn and feisty…but she was lost wasn't she? Was Fang really the only one who thought that the chances of Light ever returning were slim? Giving a soft sigh she closed her eyes. It was so unlike her to be like this- all depressed and confused. She needed to snap out of it once and for all.

An eye slit open at a rustle in a bush, a hand reaching for her lance. Fang whipped around to face the Gorgonopsid lurking it's teeth bared in her direction. The beast lunged at her quickly and she was quick to duck out of the way bringing her lance up to stab at it. The struggle was brief before Fang felt a sharp sting to her shoulder. She grimaced a bit but was quick to kill the monster. Leaning against a tree she looked at her shoulder- it wasn't anything bad, just a scrape that was bleeding a bit. Fang was quick to grab some of the water she had and poor some onto the wound cleaning it. Making sure the bleeding stopped she moved to grab the dead beast. Might as well cook it- it was best to not let it go to waste after all- and she could always bring some back with her. After all fresh meat was always better then the packaged stuff that everyone normally got.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang hummed softly to herself as she walked back towards New Bodhum, her lance attached to her back and she was carrying a few pelts along with another that held the meat in it. The wound on her shoulder had healed and hadn't left so much as a scar.

It had been nice to get away from everything- though it had been nearly two weeks by now. but Fang wasn't worried, she had figured so much out when she had been out there- in her element.

Lightning _was _going to comeback. She had to- and Fang swore that when the woman did that she would be the one to do the slapping this time. She would make sure that Light would never leave all like that again, wouldn't scare the shit out of all of them.

Fang would also tell Lightning. Tell her how she felt and all of the other sit she went threw. She would ask if she felt the same, ask her about everything- the truth behind what everyone was saying. She could only hope that Lightning would answer her questions. Hope that she would feel the same as she did.

Speeding up her pace bit as the got to were she could actually see the small town she grinned jumping over the low gate with ease. Masking her way to Snow and Serah's house, she slipped inside and once inside- she glanced around, wondering if anyone was there. Not hearing or seeing anyone she walked to the kitchen... Setting the pelts down on the counter she untied the one with the meat in it and put it away.

"FANG-!" looking over her shoulder she was not all that surprised to see Serah in the door way and Snow standing behind her, surprise written on both their faces- before Serah's turned to anger.

"Where have you been? Its been two weeks! You just went and disappeared on us! We were worried something had happened to you! Don't you ever do that again!" the woman raged. Fang grinned and shook her head, really Serah was a lot like Light whenever she got mad- more so by their posture really. Considering Light wasn't one for yelling.

"Sorry there Little Farron- didn't mean to worry you. I just had to get away, clear my mind, sort some things out. So I went out and hunted" Serah gave her a disbelieving look for a moment before sighing and relaxing a bit, walking over to run a hand over one of the pelts resting on the table.

"you should have told us were you were going- what if you had gotten hurt? No one would have know were you were"

"Relax Serah, its not like anything happened right? I mean look at her! Fang's back to her old self by the looks of it" Snow said as he walked further into the room- coming up on Fang's other side. Rolling her eyes Fang gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"oh shut up you" She smirked. There were a few more comments exchanged between the three.

Fang hadn't been home back very long before she had decided to go down to the beach. It was one of the best parts about this place- it reminded her of Oerba. Walking along the beach her eyes stared at the sunset- reflecting against the water, turning it shades of red and orange. A sharp reflection caught her eye and she turned to look in front of her. the sun was glinting off of metal- creating a glair. Walking closer- she could tell that it was a person… if the armor was anything to go by they were clearly female.

Fang knelt down by the person and rolled them over- to be able to see them more clearly. A sharp gasp coming out of her lungs as she realized exactly who it was- their breathing completely stable but eyes shut. The Pulse woman took a second to brush pink locks away from pale skin before she quickly picked the woman up in her arms- and rushed back towards the house- a grin set on her face once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Fang knew in all truth that she shouldn't have been the one sitting there day in and day out. That there were others with more of a right then her- Serah, Hope even Snow. Not her. While she Loved the woman, who was to say that she felt the same? but everyone apparently had thought it was best.

So here she sat- in a hospital in Academia, gazing at the pink haired woman laying in the bed beside were she sat, unconscious like she had been for the weeks that she had been there.

Lightning Farron lay in the bed- nothing out of place, not even a scratch on her. it was a mystery to all everyone why she hadn't woken up. Heck- no one knew how she got here in the first place. She had just turned up one day- laying on the beach on New Boduhm. Everyone had been ecstatic that she was back- but that quickly turned to worry when she didn't wake up after a few days. There were no outward signs of life other then the even paced breathing- not so much as a twitch. It had been nearly 3 weeks since then.

And since then Fang had been unable to really leave Lightning's side. She had heard various probable causes for the soldier's condition, at first it had been suspicion of brain damage of some form- but various tests had proved that to be negative. Various other things had been tossed about also- but the most recent was 'severe exhaustion' and 'sleep deprivation'. To Fang that didn't make much sense at all- sure the soldier had a habit of over working herself she knew, not only from their travels but stories from Serah as well, but Light wasn't a fool. She would never work herself in to such a condition.

"Come on sunshine, wake up- everyone's worried about you. Serah and Snow can't wait for you to wake up- they have been waiting for you so they could finally get married you know. Sazh says that you're too young to kick the bucket before he does. And Hope, you have got the poor kid so worried he hasn't been able to work right!" she laughed as she gently played with the sleeping woman's pale hand. The skin was more rough then she remembered it being before, but if what she had been told was true- that Light had been fighting while Fang had been in crystal stasis.

"Vanille hasn't woken up quite yet- but she will soon I just know it. She would be worried sick for ya too ya know- everyone is worried"

Fang paused, bringing a hand up to brush her hair away from Lightning's face,

"im worried about you two Light- I'm afraid that your just not going to wake up. That your just going to waste away here- I don't even know why im so worried- I mean I know that you will wake up your to stubborn to stay down right?"

The hunter knew exactly why she was so worried- why with each day that passed and the doctors said that Lightning's chances of waking got slimmer and slimmer, she felt tears present in her eyes. it _hurt_ to see the woman laying in the bed like this, made her heart ache with longing- the woman was so close but so far away. There seemed to be a soft wisper- but that was lost to her she as she thought. She was startled out of it when there was a soft pressure around her hand. Fang gasped loudly, eyes snapping up and to the woman laying in the bed. Pink hair was splayed out on the pillow and now tired looking aqua eyes were open and looking at her a soft smile grazing her face.

"Lightning!" Fang barked out shocked as she stood up suddenly sending the chair she had been sitting in skidding back. Lightning's hand grasped onto her's more firmly now.

"just how long have I been asleep?" Lighting questioned after taking a sip of water and sitting up a bit.

"nearly 3 weeks since we found you on the beach in New Bodhum. how did you end up there? Last anyone knew you were missing- no one sure if you were dead or alive"

She watched as the pink haired woman looked away, a hand coming up to her chest were her L'Cie brand once was. It almost looked as though she was praying for a moment before the soldier looked back up at her a determination in her eyes. That fire that she had seen when Lightning entered a battle, the look of getting anything she wanted. And the next thing Fang knew was that she was being pulled into a deep kiss, a hand tangled in her hair keeping her close. When they separated, they were both out of breath foreheads leaning together.

"Fang- Im worried that this is just a dream that your not really here, but- I have to say that…_I love you_" the last part came out almost breathless and those Aqua eyes were staring into her own. Letting out a shaky breath Fang pulled the pink haired woman into another kiss. Pulling away then to mutter out "Fucking Farrons- you always have to make everyone worry don't you? And you always have to be first" to this Fang was replied to with a huff and a playful slap across the face.

"Watch what you say about Serah, Fa-" The hunter was quick to cut off the woman with a kiss again, pulling away for only a second to whisper "_I love you too Lightning Claire Farron"_


End file.
